Love Between Enemies
by krazycoocoo
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor. The son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and the best friend of The Boy Who Lived... Who says enemies aren't allowed to love? Who says enemies can't love? Well, Draco and Hermione sure can. A little bit of touchy feely...


**Love between Enemies**

_**Author's Note: **__Hey there! This is my first story on FanFiction. I'm really hoping you guys will like it. Please leave a review; they're much appreciated! (Even the bad ones) Tell me what you think and if you'd like another chapter!_

_**Warning: **__Hermione touches herself. If you don't like reading these things don't. Read another story or skip that bit._

_**Credits: **__Thanks to my friend Belinda Rosser (grangegood) for giving me the motivation and encouragement to write this story._

**Chapter 1 – Forever Alone**

Hermione sighed and snapped the textbook shut. Absentmindedly, she reached over and smoothed the uneven patch of fur on Crookshanks head.

"I have to carry this heavy book, Crooks. Why don't you carry it for me?" The witch asked her cat.

The cat's intelligent yellow eyes observed Hermione shrewdly as if to say 'I'm a cat.' And Hermione laughed and flipped her hair back.

"Silence in the library!"

The ginger tabby slunk under the table and sat at Hermione's feet. Hermione smiled kindly at Madam Pince, who had just appeared.

"It's only me, Madam," she said innocently.

As soon as the intimidating librarian had walked away, Crooks leapt up onto Hermione's lap, dangerously close to her sex. Hermione gasped as one paw swiped at her crotch and promptly shot out of her seat. Bewildered, she soothed an angry pet.

"I'm sure it was an accident, beloved," she whispered. After all, it was surely just some sort of misfortune. Crookshanks was a cat, an animal, and didn't really understand the human body.

"Hey Granger!"

Oh, no, Hermione thought. She hurriedly stood up and swung the heavy bag onto her shoulders.

"I was just leaving," she said, trying to sidestep Draco as he strode towards her. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No you weren't," he stated coldly as he reached her. His strong arm went out and caught her below her breasts. "Come sit," he invited.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I was just leaving."

Draco smirked at her and his gaze ran the length of her body. Hermione shivered and stepped back. "Of course you were, sweetheart," he stood. "But don't forget your cat."

Hermione huffed angrily and turned on her heel. She knew Crooks would follow. Once she reached the relative safety of her dorm, she lay on the bed, feeling overly tired. She reached out a hand to her loyal companion. "Oh Crooks, I still have so much to do! But I'm so tired I won't be able to concentrate…" Her eyes closed silently.

A few hours later, she awoke quite suddenly. For a moment, she strained her ears to pick out what had woken her. It was quite around and she pulled aside the scarlet curtains. The two that shared her dormitory at break slept soundlessly, buried deep in their dream. Even Crooks lay silently, his tabby ears perked.

Hermione sat up and pulled on her robe. She grabbed a candle and woke her pet. "Come, Crooks," she whispered. "We must find what has woken me."

She descended the stairs, wrapping her robe tight around her. It was the holidays and Harry and Ron were once again away, doing who knew what. She sighed as she reached the Gryffindor common room and plopped herself down onto a worn scarlet lounge. "Oh, my…" Her tired eyes drooped slightly.

Crooks lay down near her feet and closed his yellow eyes, his ears still perked. His owner stared into the flames, entranced by the fire leaping and twisting. Soon, she was asleep.

The call of owls filled the Great Hall the next morning. Hermione stood as her friend Luna Lovegood woke her with a dreamy smirk on her face.

'It's breakfast, my friend," Luna told her.

Hermione shook her head, her bed hair flying. "I have so much to do, Luna. Give my apologies to Professor Dumbledore for missing breakfast." And with that said she hurried once again to her dorm to change.

Crooks followed her silently throughout the day as she visited the library and the empty classrooms and sometimes an office or two. At the end of the day, Hermione let herself into the Prefect's bathroom and locked the door. With a wave of her wand, the bath started and bubbles appeared.

Hermione breathed in deeply and let the lavender scent overwhelm her. She hung her robe on the back of the door and unbuttoned her blouse and skirt. She turned to enter the bath and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She smiled slightly and faced herself fully.

She wasn't as awkward looking as she was when she first started at Hogwarts. The 15 year old witch knew that.

Her glossy brown curls outlined her milky heart shaped face. Extravagant, long eyelashes emphasized big green brown eyes and plump lips. Her pink buds stood out as she hesitantly ran her hands over the length of her slim stomach. The pliant mounds and sot curves felt good under her fingers.

Crooks let out a distressed mewl from the other side of the door just as Hermione ran her delicate fingers over her nipples and moaned softly. She put two fingers into her mouth and sucked lightly, and then she pinched her hard nipples and twisted them. Throwing back her head, she let out a harsh groan.

She couldn't stand further. She hoisted herself onto a platform and spread her legs so she could see her sex, overflowing with juices. The sight turned her on more than she could imagine. She had been at Hogwarts for five years and yet she was still a virgin. Something she knew was not true with some of the others.

Sighing in pleasure, she slowly dipped one finger into her wet cunt. She threw back her head and exposed her lovely white neck as she moaned loudly. She started to pump and moaned again. She stuck another finger in and then a third joined the first. She used the other hand to violently handle her tight pink tits. Crooks let out a homesick mewl from the outside. Hermione ignored it and pumped harder, her thumb now rubbing the hardened clit.

"Oooh!" Hermione cried her voice echoing in the big room. "Yes, ahhh, o-oh my!" She could feel her orgasm building and she let it, succumbing to her own fingers. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as her juices flowed out and formed a puddle on the ground.

She lay for a few moments, unable to move. "Oh, my," she mumbled as she set to work cleaning the floor ad herself. "Oh, my."

She lowered herself into the warm bath and lay there silently as she let the pleasure overwhelm her. The next morning, she stepped into the great Hall and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, she hissed. "What do you want?"

Draco smirked and she couldn't deny the sight made her shiver and her knees shake. "You've been a bad girl, Ninny," Draco teased her. "You didn't think the walls were soundproof, did you?"

Hermione gulped and lifted her sharp chin. "Malfoy, I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is I want you to get out of my way."

Draco laughed and the sound made Hermione weak at the knees. "No, of course you don't. But your friends are gone now, aren't they? I'd take you anytime, sweetheart," Draco winked.

Hermione's heart sped up slightly. He was joking. He had to be joking. But in any case… "Whatever, Malfoy. I don't care. Just get out of my way!"

Draco's lips tugged up in his trademark smirk. "As you wish, lovely."

Hermione all but stomped past him. She was still fuming as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the Headmaster. She felt someone sit next to her. She knew who it was even before they'd greeted her. The musky masculine scent made her sex clench round nothing.

"What are you doing?" Hermione snapped at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Why do you care? I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears."

Hermione scowled. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Draco frowned. "Don't be mad, Ninny." He sounded sincere.

In fact, he sounded so sincere Hermione didn't know if he was being sarcastic. She decided to do what she did best and turned her back to him.


End file.
